The Eye of Horus
by Nightfire01
Summary: UPDATED- Chapter 5.A powerul weapon is found- The Tok'ra, the Gou'ald System Lord Anubis, and the US military want it. The Asgard demand that it destroyed. The battle for the galaxy has began.
1. Star Wars, Pizza, Artifacts,and Scrolls

Chapter 1: Star Wars, Pizza, Artifacts, and Scrolls  
  
Daniel felt buried. On his latest mission, he had picked up tons of artifacts, scrolls, and text that looked like they from ancient Egypt to anyone else but Daniel knew they had belonged to a Gou'ald System Lord. He was going through them to try and determine which Gou'ald and any other valuable information.  
"Still at it, Daniel?" Jack asked, coming to into the crowded office. Teal'c stood in the doorway and Daniel guessed that General Hammond had given them some time off since both Jack and Teal'c were dressed casually.  
"Yes, I am," Daniel sighed, sorting through a pile of scrolls.  
"Take a break. We're going out for pizza and a movie," Jack offered.  
"Star Wars," Teal'c added with a smile.  
"No thanks," Daniel said, trying to concentrate on his work.  
"Ok, have...fun," Jack said, looking over the chaos of Daniel's office, wondering for what seemed the millionth time why Daniel would enjoy going through a bunch of old stuff. But then again, Daniel had always confused him.  
Daniel was grateful when Jack and Teal'c left so he could get back to work. He glanced at the mess around his office, trying to muster the energy to tackle the chaos. 


	2. The Interests of the Tok'ra

Chapter 2: The Interests of the Tok'ra  
  
"Tok'ra IDC received , open the iris," General Hammond ordered and a moment later, Selmek/Jacob and Anise/Freyia (AN: I don't know if it is the correct spelling but I think it's close.). As Sam and Daniel went up to greet them , they sensed something was up since it was Selmek and Anise who were talking to them , not Jacob and Freyia.  
"Forgive us but the reason that we have come is very important," Anise said before either Sam or Daniel could say anything.  
"We have learned that you have recently been to a planet that was once the home world of a Gou'ald System Lord," Selmek stated. Daniel and Sam glanced at each other in surprise but they also knew that the Tok'ra had an extensive network of spies and informants.  
"Yes, why?" Daniel asked.  
"You acquired various artifacts and text there, did you not?" Anise asked, her face blank.  
"What is going on?" Sam asked, looking suspicious.  
"They belonged to a System Lord by the name of Horus. He is the son of Osiris and Isis and after Osiris was overthrown by Set, Horus simply vanished. He is said to have possessed a talisman that is a powerful weapon, a weapon more powerful then any one enhanced with naquada," Jacob explained. "The location of this weapon should be mentioned in the scrolls and text that you found."  
"So whoever has the this talisman becomes the dominate force in the universe," Sam said thoughtfully.  
"Exactly," Anise smiled. 


	3. Frustration

Chapter 3: Frustration  
  
Anubis was very displeased. He was the most powerful of the Gou'ald System Lords and yet still it wasn't enough, even though he was able to quick eliminate the other System Lords with no trouble. He hadn't been able to stomp out the Tok'ra for good yet, the Asgard still enforced their treaty, but worse of all, the relativity primitive Tau'ri still plagued him.  
No matter what he tried, they still survived. They had even found a way to stop his advanced and supposedly unstoppable soldiers.  
It was time for a new plan, a plan that would work.  
He knew he had to be able to fight the Asgard since they protected the Tau'ri with the treaty. Once the Asgard were no longer a problem, he would be able to attack Earth and be rid of the Tau'ri. After that, the Tok'ra would be weakened and he would finally be able to wipe them out, for good.  
But Anubis also knew he still had to find that weapon that would give him the power. He had work to do. 


	4. The Ends and the Means

Chapter 4: The Ends and the Means  
  
The corridors were nearly empty when Jacob/ Selmek and Freyia/Anise returned to the Tok'ra base. They were silent for a moment, thinking.  
"This is wrong," Jacob said in his mind, to Selmek.  
"We do what we have to do to fight the Gou'ald," Selmek reminded him sternly.  
"So the ends justifiy the means?" Jacob said angrily. He had family on Earth and his daughter was a member of SG-1.  
"Sometimes what we have to do is not pleasant," Selmek pointed out. "The Gou'ald have to be stopped and there will be sacrifices made."  
Jacob had to admit that Selmek was right. They did have a mission to bring down the System Lords and the fighting was vicious. But on the other hand, Jacob didn't want to see his home planet or his family in the crossfire. Now they were using them to get their hands on some important information, imformation that could give the Tok'ra the chance to take out the Gou'ald for good. It was a fine line they walked. 


	5. On the Brink of Insanity

Chapter 5: On the Brink of Insanity  
  
Daniel frowned that the scrolls and text laid out before him. For hours and hours he had been going over them but without much progress.  
But as he worked, he kept thinking of the Tok'ra. He knew that in his hands was the key to finding a very powerful weapon but he couldn't push away the feeling that the Tok'ra were using them somehow.  
He layed down the scroll he was working on, rubbing his eyes. He felt like he was fumbling around in the dark but he knew that what he was looking for was right in front of him. It was very frustrating.  
Teal'c helped him along with some of the translations but there was still much that even Teal'c didn't understand.  
Selmek or Anise would often drop by to check on Daniel's progress. They seemed in be in a rush to get their hands on the weapon but Daniel simply told them that he could only work so fast. This earned him a frown from Anise and the two Tok'ra would leave talking quietly to each other in hushed voices so no one else over heard them.  
There must be something going on and try as he may, Daniel couldn't put his finger on it. 


End file.
